


The Sub, His Doms, And The Watcher or Barry Gets a Surprise

by Enina



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Barry and His Doms Mick and Len [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: (very light) humiliation, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, BDSM, Barry is horny, Barry is teased to tears, Blow Jobs, Cock Ring, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Hand Job, Hartley is just there to watch, KINKY PORN, M/M, Mick and Len are his doms, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Spanking, Voyeurism, Watersports, and he is the sub, and wank himself off, but recieves an amazing orgasm in return, magic wand aka steel rod with bumps, no real plot, really horny, seriously, sex with full bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets his wish fulfilled, and has someone watch him during his dom/sub session with Mick and Len.</p><p>Seriously, guys, this is porn, just porn, and really kinky one at that. Please consider this before reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sub, His Doms, And The Watcher or Barry Gets a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzerover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzerover/gifts).



> Yeah, so this happened... O-O
> 
> For my dear friend and beta Katzerover. <3
> 
> This takes part in the same universe as Barry's Memorable Birthday Dinner, can be read as a standalone as well, though.
> 
> Not edited.

Barry groans and shifts slightly in his position which is difficult on his knees and with his arms bound in a complicated net of knots made of silk cord behind his back.

“You’re getting restless, doll?” Mick’s voice is low and a bit rough, heavy with arousal and desire, and the sound alone goes straight to Barry’s cock.

He whines softly around the gag in his mouth, fighting the urge to push back onto the fun wand that is deeply buried in his ass. Mick isn’t using the beaded and curved steel rod to stimulate him right now, he is just holding it in place while he is painfully slowly working his hard erection between his legs.

“You’ve still another two minutes to go,” he tells Barry, sounding amused and like he is enjoying himself very much.

Barry hums around the gag, squeezing his eyes shut while he tries to ignore the increasing pressure of his full bladder.

He hates these rest periods, they are usually a punishment when he misbehaved, but sometimes, like now, Len and Mick like to throw them into their sessions because they are jerks.

Another groan escapes him when he feels how Mick starts to trace the rim of the head of his erection, nearly causing him to push back into the contact. He is a good sub, though, a really good one, and he knows how to control himself.

“How’s your bladder doing,” the man behind him asks, still lightly tracing this extremely sensitive part of his cock, and Barry whines, nearly sobbing when the stimulation slowly but surely becomes too intense.

“Do you want me to stop, dollface?”

He nods, as good as he can in his position, and groans in relief when Mick’s hand returns to slowly working his cock. His muffled ‘ _thank you, sir_ ’ is hardly understandable but the other man gets it. “You’re welcome.”

The sound of the door being opened causes Barry to move his head slightly so that he can try to look over his shoulder as he knees facing away from the entrance.

“Has he been good?” Len asks as he walks up to them.

“Very.”

As usual, these words fill him with pride, and he watches Len step up next to him, meeting his eyes with a pleading look.

“Your break is nearly over,” Len tells him as he knees down in front of him. “And I’ve a surprise for you, because you’ve been such a good little princess.”

Barry listens up at that, both a bit wary and giddy about these words, and he wonders what his two doms could have come up with-

He hears someone else’s footsteps then, coming a bit closer, someone who must have had entered with Len before, and he freezes in response.

“It’s fine,” Len meets his gaze with a reassuring smile, and starts to run his fingers through his hair affectionately. “It’s Hartley.”

Barry shivers, groaning when the other man starts to scratch his scalp lightly.

Hartley…

They’ve talked about having the other man join them as a watcher after they realized how much of an exhibitionistic side Barry possesses, and he agreed to it after they four of them actually sat together to discuss the boundaries and all. He just didn’t know that the other man was supposed to be there tonight, and he wonders whether this has been planned or just came to be.

It is difficult to make Hartley out, his vision is very limited due to his position, and it occurs to him that he is currently utterly vulnerable and open, which causes another flash of white-hot arousal to go straight to his cock that is still worked by Mick, shuddering in response, fighting the need to move back onto the smooth steel rod in his ass.

“He definitely likes the surprise,” Mick chuckles and gives his cock a firmer tug which gets him a small whine in return.

“Come here, Piper,” Len tells the other Rogue, nodding to the bed in front of which Barry is kneeing on the ground. “Take a seat, let him see you.”

Barry feels his cheeks grow hot as he watches the young man comes in his field of vision. Hartley looks mesmerized and already slightly turned on, his eyes darker than usual-

The curved rod in his ass starts to move then, and he feels how the three big bumps at its end slowly start to drag over his prostate, causing him to yelp in surprise which quickly turns into a throaty moan as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“He looks pretty turned on,” Hartley says next to him, sounding a bit bemused. “How long have you been at it already?”

“About an hour,” Mick says, giving Barry’s cock another light squeeze as he does so.

“Barry.” Len uses his dom voice as his fingers in his hair pause. It’s the one that causes Barry to shudder in worry that did something wrong and that he would get punished. He mews softly in reply, while keeping himself as still as he could. “Nobody said you can close your eyes.” Len sounds nearly harsh as he tells him so, and Barry immediately opens his eyes, glancing up to him with a mixture of worry and anxiousness.

“Good,” the other man’s voice becomes softer again, and he starts to scratch Barry’s scalp once more. “I want you to look at Hartley so that he can see you while you fuck yourself on the rod. Don’t start to move before I tell you so.”

Len’s hands grab some of the rope that is pulled taut across his back then to get a good hold on him and to keep his upper body in place. Mick’s hand let go of his cock at the same moment, also stilling the movement of the steel wand.

Barry whines in protest, feeling like he is ready to explode, both his bladder and his balls feeling like they are about to burst, and he wouldn’t be able to take care of the first problem as long he still had to deal with the second one.

“Are your eyes on Hartley?” Len asks, a slight warning ringing in his voice, and Barry forces himself to focus on Hartley who is watching him attentively. He mutters another muffled ‘ _yes, sir_ ,’ feeling close to tears due to the intensity of his need of getting his relief.

“Good,” Len says. “You can start to move but slowly.”

Barry does which is harder than one would think due to the position he is in.

“Spread your legs some more,” Len tells him, and he does, which makes it a bit easier, and he trembles as he feels the bumps slowly drag over his prostate, one after another. It is ridiculously difficult to keep the slow pace up, and he whines in protest and frustration as a result.

“I want you to lift your hips high enough that the wand is slipping completely out of your ass, then keep still,” Len says, and Barry tries to do so, but he is only able to succeed when Mick adjust the position of the wand a bit as he couldn’t really move his hips up all that high without the use of his upper body. “Good. Now I want you to slip down all the way till you touch Mick’s fingers.”

Another groan escapes him as he hears that, and he thinks of how long the curved steel rod is, nearly eight inches with a rather distinct S-shape. His body is trebling as he forces himself down onto the wand, he grits his teeth and has to force himself to keep his eyes open as he slowly works the whole length of the toy into himself, feeling how the lower curve presses uncomfortably against his full bladder.

Hartley watches him, clearly liking what he is seeing by how he has started to rub himself through his pants. Barry shudders when their eyes meet, and the other man doesn’t break the contact again.

“Good,” Len’s voice is warm again, softer, a sign that he did well. “Now grab the wand as good as you can, I want you to try and keep it inside you when you move up again, see whether you can get Mick’s hand to move up with you.”

There’s no way that he could do that. Mick is stronger than him by a lot as it is, and his anal muscles are certainly no match for neither the other man’s biceps nor his triceps.

Still, he tries his best, despite how desperately he needs his release, and grips the rod as good as he can.

Barry grits his teeth and grunts as he tries to move his hips up along with the rod, which doesn’t work, just as he expected that it wouldn’t. Slowly but surely it is leaving him again, and he flushes in frustration and embarrassment, whimper softly, while Hartley keeps holding his gaze firmly.

The first bump slowly drags over his prostate then, and he whimpers loudly due to the pleasure it causes to shoot through him, making his body shiver and tremble, and he nearly let go-

“Don’t even think about it,” Len tells him warningly, and Barry feels his eyes tear up in frustration and pleasure. The next bump is even worse, he cries out as he feels his push against this sensitive spot inside him, and he slows down for a moment, only to have his dom order him to keep going again.

“Come on, dollface,” Mick encourages him as the last bump drags over his prostate. “Just a little bit more.”

And then they are past his prostate and it would be a relief, if Barry didn’t know from experience that the worst isn’t over yet.

“Come on,” Len urges him on sharply. “Grip the wand, try at least.”

He whimpers, unhappy about failing his dom’s order, and close to exasperation because he needs to shoot, and he needs to use the damn toilet so badly.

“You’re doing good, lovey,” Mick tells him, holding the rod firm in place. “You’ve no idea how hot you look.”

The biggest of the three bumps reaches his anus, and he tries to grip it with his splinter muscles, groaning as he does so, shaking, but it is no use.

He cries out when the smooth steel bump is dragged over the net of nerves there, and he nearly stops, nearly can’t keep going, but Mick keeps telling him that he is doing good, and even though he is not looking at him, he knows that Len is pleased by his performance.

“The next one, princess.” Len’s voice is low and like cool silk, and Barry bite onto the gag between his teeth, screaming as the next bump moves over his splinter muscles that uselessly try to get a grip on it, causing the heat in his loins to become nearly unbearable for a second.

“One more, dollface,” Mick encourages him, and Barry whines as he feels the last steel bump reach his outer splinter muscles, trying one last time to keep a hold on them and groaning when it moves out him with nearly no resistance.

He is breathing heavily through his nose, his chest heaving and his thighs trembling with the effort to keep his lower body up.

“Good,” Len murmurs and let go of his back with one hand to run his fingers through Barry’s hair. “You did really well.”

He whimpers, wanting to glance up to Len, giving him a pleading look at this, but he stops himself and instead keeps watching Hartley, who in turn is watching him attentively.

“You deserve a little treat for this, I’m sure Mick agrees,” Len goes on, and Barry groans when the rod is suddenly pushed into his ass again in one slow but steady movement.

“Yeah.” Mick grunts, and Barry knows that the other man is turned on like crazy by what is going on, his arousal is nearly palpable. “He definitely does.”

Barry cries out when the man behind him starts to fuck him with the sleek rod in earnest, then, pushing it in and out in a quick pace that makes him want both to get away from the stimulation and closer to it at the same time.

He huffs through his nose as his body starts to response on its own, moving back in rhythm to meet the wand, shuddering and shivering every time the bumps assault his prostate, and he needs to get off so badly-

“Can he ride it?” Hartley’s voice causes him to focus back on the other man whose presence he’s nearly forgotten despite him being right there in front of it.

Len chuckles, sounding pleased by the suggestion, and Barry feels how his dom changes his grip before he is pushed upwards, so that he is kneeing. Mick adjusts the position of the steel rod according without taking a break, and Barry cries out, throwing his head back when the sensation suddenly gets much more intense with this new angle.

“Come Barry,” Len says, and the sound of his low voice alone causes Barry to bite on the gag when the arousal he is experiencing gets even stronger. “Show Piper how good you’re at riding a rod up your ass.”

He whimpers and wants to protest, eyes pleadingly on Len, but even so he starts to move, meeting up with the steel wand that is pumping quickly up his ass. It is a good thing that Len has taken hold of some of the rope that is looped around across his chest, Barry wouldn’t have been able to keep himself upwards otherwise with how dizzy he starts to feel.

“Look back to, Piper.”

A sob escapes him, and he can feel his eyes tear up, but does as he is told.

Hartley is smiling now, pleased and horny, and Barry flush intensifies when he notices that the other man has unzipped his pants and is wanking himself off slowly.

“Come, doll,” Mick says behind him. “You can do better than this.”

“Quicker, now.” Len agrees, voice firm and slightly hash once more.

His erection is bobbing up and down widely as Barry forces himself to speed up despite the protest of his thighs, and it only spurs his own horniness on even more.

“He’s really something.” Hartley laughs before it turns into a moan, all the while keeping his gaze fixed on him.

“He is,” Len agrees, sounding please, and Barry yelps when he feels his dom grab his cock before he starts to pump it in a fast pace.

The sound of his erection being pumped joins to the one of Barry fucking the rod and his throaty moans.

His cock feels as hard as the rod up his ass, and he cries out, wanting to tell them that it’s too much, that he can’t keep doing this, but he would have been unable to formulate these words even if he hadn’t been gagged.

It feels like this is going on forever, his body being assaulted and him being unable to do anything other than going along, all the while feeling Hartley’s eyes on him.

“Okay, that’s enough.” At Len’s words the rod vanishes, as does the warm, rough fist, and Barry keeps humping and riding the air for a moment longer before Mick grabs his hips and forces him to stop.

He whines loud and piteously, and turns his eyes back to Len, pleading him with his eyes to let him come.

“I think you’ve had that thing in your mouth for long enough,” Len says, smirking, and reaches behind Barry’s head to open buckle of the gag. “I’m sure you’d appreciate the taste of something else-”

“Please,” Barry whines the moment the gag is gone, sounding a big off with how stiff his jaw feels. “Please let me come, I need to use the toilet, please, sir-”

“You can come in a bit,” Len cuts him off, frowning as he is obviously not happy that Barry did the same with him just a moment ago. “You haven’t earned it yet, though.”

“You’re doing alright there, doll?” Mick asks from behind him, patting his right hip soothingly with his big warm hand.

Barry sobs, angry and unhappy about the fact that he obviously has to wait some more time for his release, but despite of the frustration, he is doing alright and ends up nodding.

“You remember that you can give me the sign when it’s getting too much,” his second dom reminds him, touching one of Barry’s hands that are bound together behind his back.

“Yes, sir,” he agrees, and Mick’s words help him to calm down a bit.

“Good, girl.” Barry flushes in embarrassment, and he glances over to Hartley who’s stopped working his own erection and is now only watching them, obviously curious of what is now to come.

When he focuses his attention back on Len, he notices a considering expression on the other man’s face, and he isn’t sure what to make of it-

“Would you like to suck Piper’s dick instead of mine while Mick fucks-”

“No!” Barry feels a slight panic overcome him, and he flinches back, terrified by the notion that Hartley would get involved.

That was not what they’ve been talking about! He is just supposed to watch-

Mick makes a soothing noise while steading him as he nearly lost his balance before. “’S fine, dollface, it was just a question, you don’t have to do anything you don’t like.”

“Mick’s right,” Len agrees, looking surprisingly concerned all of a sudden. “If you just want him to watch, he’ll just watch, nothing more, nothing less.”

Barry shivers, feeling both silly but also uneasy, and glances briefly to Hartley. “We said that he would just be watching…” The other man does look annoyed, but not at him as his expression is focused on Len instead, and Barry wonders whether this has come just as much as a surprise to the young Rogue.

“Okay.” Len hums and moves a bit closer, meeting Barry’s worried gaze with a much calmer once again. “He’ll be just watching then.” He cups Barry’s neck and gives it a light reassuring squeeze. “If you still want to go on, that is.”

“And he can leave,” Mick adds which gets a small protesting noise from Hartley’s side.

His body feels too hot, too tight, and he wants to come, the slight scare didn’t chance anything about that, but Barry does consider asking for Hartley to leave.

“No,” he decides in the end, and shudders when the uncomfortable full feeling of his bladder causes him to shift a bit. “It’s fine, we can go on, but I really need to use the toilet soon, sir.”

Len smiles at that, the concern slowly easing out of his gaze, and he leans closer than while urging Barry on to do the same.

The kiss is more than welcome, Barry loves kissing, both of his partners as he is a cuddler at heart, and he understand that it is Len’s way to apologize and to reassure him. He is shivering when his dom pulls back, making a small unhappy sound which causes the other man to eye him with familiar fondness.

“You’ll, princess,” he promises and gives Barry’s neck another light squeeze before he gets up. Mick does so as well, before he grabs Barry at his hips and assists him to do the same. “Come on, doll, my cock has been waiting for this over an hour now.”

Barry’s legs feel a bit unsteady at first, but he complies as good as he can, already leaning forward while Mick positions himself behind him.

“Good girl,” his dom says, patting his right buttock affectionately while his other hand keeps resting Barry’s hip. “You’ve done so well tonight, princess, we’ll make sure that you’re getting a mind-blowing orgasm for it as reward.”

Barry bites his lip and enjoys how Mick’s fingers start to travel between his ass cheeks, lightly brushing over the sensitive ring of muscles there.

“Come, baby,” Len’s hand on his shoulder, causes him to turn his attention back to the man in front of him. “Bend.” Barry does as ask of him and grunts lightly as the pressure in his bladder increases due to the changed position. He stays like this with some difficulty while Len gets rid of his pants, and Mick grabs the lube the prepare himself. Hartley’s eyes are still on him, he can feel them, and he glances to the other man out of the corner of his eyes, his face grows hot again when their gazes briefly meet.

Then, Mick hands land on his ass again, causing him to shudder before Len takes hold of either side of his face and helps him into position. His erection feels heavy between his legs, and it twitches slightly at the notion of what is going to happen now.

“Open your pretty lips for me,” Len tells him, and Barry complies readily, welcoming the other man’s hard erection, the taste and the smell, groaning as he takes him into his mouth. The weigh on his tongue is familiar, and he immediately starts to suck on it greedily, moaning around it when Len moves one hand to brush his fingers through Barry’s hair.

A shivers goes through him when he feels Mick step behind him again, and he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the other man position the tip of his erection between his ass cheeks.

“You ready for this, dollface?” the tall man asks, and Barry groans in response, wiggling his ass a bit in anticipation. Mick huffs a chuckles and takes a firm hold of Barry’s hips then before he starts to slowly bury his thick length in him.

Barry moans around Len’s cock, enjoying the feeling of being spread open like this by Mick’s hard member, and whimpers when it brushes against his prostate.

“You’re such a good girl.” His dom rumbles, pleased and slightly out of breath when he finally is fully buried in him, deep enough that Barry can feel his balls touch his own.

Then, without another word, Mick starts to move, slightly at first, but his thrusts are quickly becoming less shallow, hitting his prostate every single time which in turns causes Barry’s to tear up due to the intense pleasure.

Len’s fingers move behind the back of his head, and Barry knows what this means, so that he relaxes his throat while he grunts in rhythm of Mick’s thrusts.

It is difficult to breath with both of his doms’ cocks filling him on either side, his nose is buried in Len’s pubic hair every time he is pulled close, forced to swallow the other man’s hard member all the way, while the feeling of Mick’s balls slapping against his own as well as the sensation of his own erection helplessly bobbing up and down between his legs only intensifies the pleasure of the whole situation.

He squeezes his eyes shut, breathing in the other man’s strong musky smell, and notices how the slight pain of his overfull bladder mingles with his horniness, causing his eyes to tear up due to the enormousness of this sensation.

Barry has no idea how long they are at this, he only picks up that it must have been long enough for his doms get close when their thrusts pick up, and he whines in response, unable to really move either way, feeling helpless and open, and so very horny.

Mick is the first one to come, his last thrust hits his prostate with enough force that Barry cries out around the cock in his mouth, and he shivers through the sensation of the other man spending his load inside him. Len doesn’t follow long behind, coming down his throat in long spurts.

They stay buried in him like this for a long moment afterwards, till Barry starts to shift slightly, whining in protest of his current position, and he is grateful when both in response, pulling out of him which in turn causes him to groan in relief and arousal.

Len’s thumb trace Barry’s swollen lips lightly, and he meets his pleading eyes with a sated and pleased look. “You did really well, princess.”

“Yeah,” Mick agrees, sounding rough but just as satisfied as the other dom, and he starts to pat his right ass cheek lightly.

“Can I come now, please, sir?” He asks. “Please.”

Len hums in agreement, and Barry nearly sobs in relief because the need to relief himself has by now surpassed his need to come, and he really just wants to finally be able to make a quick trip to their bathroom.

“How’s your bladder holding up?” the other man asks then, and Barry nearly glares up at him because it should be more than obvious by now. Len chuckles, amusement and fondness clear in his eyes as he watches him. “You want to try something new out?”

Barry frowns both because he isn’t sure what the other man is getting at, and because he is still in this bowed position which gets increasingly more uncomfortable. His dom notices as he takes hold of his shoulder then and urges him up lightly.

“What new something?” he asks now that he is facing Len, trying not to fidget even though he feels a bit self-conscious standing around with a hard one on display, no matter how silly that is considering everything else that has just happened.

“I want you to come with the vibrator inside you,” Len starts and nods to the ground. “In front of the bed on your back with your knees next to your head.”

The words cause Barry to shiver, and he can’t help but protest, because he could use his speed to reach the bathroom in time after he came but one of their rules is it for him not to use it during their sessions. “I really have to-”

“I know,” Len cuts him off and gives him a look that makes it clear that he isn’t finished. “I want Mick to keep jerking you off till after you’re down urinating.”

“I’m not going to piss on myself!” Barry protests incredulously, and shoots a glare towards Hartley who actually snorts at that. He realizes his faux pas, then, and his stomach drops, seeing that he can’t talk like this to his doms.

When he looks back to Len, he seems amused much to his surprise. “I was not going to ask to.” Then his expression changes, though, and he looks just as annoyed as Barry has expected he would. “You’ll get seven slaps on your ass for talking back.”

He nearly protests but catches himself this time, knowing from experience that Len would only increase his punishment, and instead turns his look to the ground, feeling slightly upset and angry over this unexpected development. And he still _needs_ to pee…

The other man steps closer to him then. “It’s fine if you don’t want to do what I’ve suggested, though.” Len touches his chin then, forcing him to meet his eyes. “It was just that, a suggestion.”

Barry bites his lower lip, uncertain and a bit embarrassed by not only the notion of peeing in front of his doms – and Hartley! – but also because an odd excitement mingles with the reluctance he feels.

“I don’t… I…” His face has to be as read as of a tomato right now.

“Barry.” Len’s thumb stokes his jaw lightly as he speaks. “I’m not asking you to urinate on yourself, I would never do that.”

“You want me to…” His flush intensifies, and he averts his embarrassed gaze. “I don’t want to pee on the ground like a…”

“You’re not,” Len assures him. “We’ll use a cup, and we’ll have towels just in case.”

This causes Barry to turn back to the other man, and it is difficult not to glare. “Not mine.”

Mick, behind him, snorts at this, while Len also seems amused instead of annoyed.

“We can use Mick’s-”

“Like hell we’re using mine,” the other man protests. “Your idea, your towels, Snart.”

“So, you’re up for it?” Len asks, ignoring his colleague.

Barry shivers but nods, the need to pee is starting to get actually uncomfortable now, and he can admit to himself that Len’s suggestion holds something exciting, even if they’ve never before done something like this.

“Good.” His dom seems please and turns to Mick. “Grab some towels and some cup or bowl we won’t miss and is big enough to hold about 2 ounces.”

“’M I the fucking servant all of a sudden?” The other man grunts and nods to Hartley. “Let him make himself useful and grab the stuff.”

“I’m a guest,” Hartley points out rather irritated. “And if you don’t want me to grab the next best bowl from your kitchen-”

“No!” Barry protests, slightly horrified by that prospect.

“Fine.” Mick huffs but doesn’t sound really annoyed, and while he goes looking for the things in question, Len leads Barry over to the bed, telling Hartley to get up.

“You stand there.” He nods to the right before pulling Barry down so that he is laying across his lap, facing the other young man. Barry grunts in discomfort when this position causes additional pressure on his bladder, but doesn’t protest.

“Your eyes stay on Piper,” Len tells him firmly, and Barry nods but nearly baulks when his dom goes on. “You’re going to tell him why you’re being punished.”

“But-”

“You’re going to get ten slaps now,” Len cuts him off, sounding harsh once again. “The more you talk back, the longer this will take.”

Barry presses his lips into a thin line, angry but not willing to make this procedure last any longer than necessary as he knows that his dom is serious. He shivers lightly when Len starts to run his fingers lightly over his cheeks. “It’s been a while since I’ve to spank you, princess.” The other man’s fingertips brush over Barry’s heave balls which causes him to shudder in response. “I’m quite disappointed.”

It is just a game, but Barry feels himself flush hotly in embarrassment. “I’m sorry…”

“Good.” Even though he is not looking at him, he knows that Len is nodding as he says so. “You’re not supposed to question Mick’s or my decision, and you know how much I hate it when you talk back to me.”

“… sorry, sir.”

The hand on his ass is more caressing than anything, but Barry knows that this won’t last, and he tries to prepare himself for what is ultimately to come.

“Come now, princess, tell Hartley why you’re punished,” Len tells him once again, fondling Barry’s balls, lightly pulling on them, which causes him to groan and shift slightly because the pressure on his bladder is getting seriously uncomfortable.

“I…” he starts, meeting Hartley’s eyes, and he can clearly make out the amusement in the other man’s eyes which makes this even more embarrassing. “I was naughty-” He breaks off when Len suddenly slaps him hard enough that he cries out in response and his eyes tear up.

“What have you been?” his dom asks, and Barry knows exactly what he wants to hear but it is difficult to face the other man in front of him as he answers.

“I w-was a bad girl-” He hisses and grits his teeth when Len grabs his heavy erection that has been hanging seemingly forgotten between his thighs so far.

“Why are you a bad girl, princess?” Len asks and start to pump his cock like crazy.

“I- uh, I-I-” Barry feels like his is going to come any second now, his ball feel full to the brim, moving up to his body, but the cock ring makes any possible release impossible, and it is so frustrating.

“Why are you a bad girl?” his dom repeats, more sharply this time and actually starts to speed the movement of his hand up.

“B-because I… I talked… I-I…”

The hand is suddenly gone from his cock, and he feels another hard smack on his ass, causing him to cry out in both pain and arousal.

“Another two slaps for you, then,” Len tells him sharply. “If you’re not even aware why you’re punished, I’ll have to go on till you realize why.”

“I know,” Barry grits out, shivering and starting to sweat like crazy. “I know why-”

Another hard smack.

“You’re now at sixteen slaps,” his dom tells him. “You want to get more, just keep talking.”

Barry whimpers but forces himself to stay quiet.

Hartley chuckles, he meets his surprised and angry eyes with a clearly entertained expression and cocks his head to the side. “That’s quite a naughty sub you’ve there.”

Barry feels himself flush, this time more because of anger than embarrassment, seeing that the other man has no right to call him anything, he isn’t even really part of this.

“You’re badmouthing my doll?” Mick chooses this moment to re-enter the bedroom, sounding both amused and a bit annoyed. “You wanna stick around, you keep your trap shut, Piper.”

“Barry has been naughty,” Len says, once again playing with Barry’s balls.

Mick snorts, making it very clear that he thinks that Len is full of shit for saying so. Barry feels grateful for it, and shoots his second dom a pleading look.

“Eighteen slaps,” Len says, sounding rather irritated now. “I told you to keep your eyes on Piper.”

“Eighteen’s top,” Mick adds as he comes up to them and takes a place next to the other Rogue. “Doll has been an angel so far, we’re not gonna punish him just because your sadistic side glints through again.”

A long pause follows then, Barry, who has his eyes trained on Hartley, can feels the tension rise behind him and shivers in response. This doesn’t seem lost on his doms, as Len finally agrees. “Fine, eighteen it is.” He then says to Barry, his tone still strict but no longer harsh. “Come, princess, tell Piper why your being punished.”

“I was a bad girl,” he immediately answers, hoping that this would things speed up because he really needs to-

A hand closes around his cock again, by the size and feel of it, it has to be Micks, and the man starts to pump him, but much slower than Len did before. His moan turns into a yell of pain when another slap hits his already bruised ass then.

“Why have you been a bad girl?”

Not again…

“I… I t-talked b-back,” he grits out, hissing when Len starts to fondle his balls.

“You know you’re not supposed to talk back to us, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” he agrees, moaning when Mick pulls his erection back, so that it is easier for him to pump it.

“Why have you been a bad girl then?”

 _Because you’re a fucking jerk!_ At least, that is what Barry wants to say, but the only thing he can respond with is another throaty moan that turns into another cry when he is slapped once again. The pain and arousal mingle in a nearly bizarrely intense way, and he sobs in response.

“Answer my question.”

“I w-was… I’m s-sorry-”

Another smack, and again he cries out, more due to the intensity of the feeling than really because of the pain.

“I don’t care about your apology,” Len tells him as he starts to fondle his full balls again. “I want to know why you’ve been a naughty little girl.”

“I don’t know-” Barry’s cry sounds more like a moan this time when Len smacks him again, and he pushes himself back to where Mick is giving him a slow but intense hand job. “I- please! S-sorry!”

“You don’t know?”

“No!”

_Smack!_

Barry feels his eyes roll back, his body starting to tremble, and he has no idea what is worse, his need to piss or to come right now.

“You can’t even tell me why you were a naughty girl?” Len’s voice is both sharp and disappointed, and he smacks him again, harder than before, hardly missing his balls, which causes Barry to cry out more in fear than anything else.

“I-I-”

Another smack, and another flash of this delicious mixture of arousal and pain that nearly drives Barry crazy. He starts to hump the thighs on which he is resting despite the additional pain this causes to course through him due to his full bladder.

“I’m really disappointed in you.”

Another smack.

“S-sor-”

Another smack, harder this time, and Barry cries out loudly, nearly dropping off Len’s knees due to how his legs kick out in response if it weren’t for his dom’s other hand that is keeping him in place.

“I don’t care,” the other man tells him sharply, and Barry whimpers, partly because he is being overstimulated, partly because he doesn’t want to make his dom angry. “Tell Piper again why you’re punished, and apologize to him that you’re being naughty instead of showing him what a good girl you can be.”

Barry moans, feeling helpless and humiliated, and the horniness he experiences right now is nearly too much, it nearly smothers him.

“I-” he starts before he cries out once more when Len’s hand hits his ass again.

“What is it with you tonight?” Len sound angry, exasperated. “I told you to watch him.”

Barry forces himself to focus his gaze back at Hartley.

“I-I was bad… a bad g-girl,” he stammers. “I’m s-sorry-”

Another smack.

“What kind of sloppy apology is this?”

“S-s-”

 _Smack_!

“I don’t want to hear your apologies! Say it to Piper! Tell him that you’re apologizing for being a bad girl after we’ve told him what a good sub you are.”

“I-I’m apolo-” Barry words are once again replaced by a cry when Mick suddenly speeds his hand up, pumping him just as madly as Len did before.

“We’re waiting, Barry.”

“A-ap-”

 _Smack_!

The pain is delicious, it makes him nearly feel drunk, and he is humping his hips up and down like crazy despite how close to bursting his bladder feels or the fact that he isn’t able to push into Mick’s hand with that angle.

“Apologize!”

Smack!

Barry’s eyes roll back into his head again, he opens his mouth wide but isn’t able to get a single noise out, he feels like drowning.

Mick’s increases the speed of his hand, and for a second Barry is certain he is going to come despite the cock ring-

Mick lets go of his erection, causing it to drop back between his legs with enough vigor that it hits Len’s thigh once. “Maybe he’ll do better now.”

“You heard Mick,” Len tells him sharply, Barry’s mind hardly able to keep up with what is said. “Go on, stop wasting our time.”

Barry blinks, feeling drunk and confused, realizing just now that he has started crying thanks to his hazy vision and the wetness on his cheeks.

Hartley stand in front of him, he can’t make him out too well, but he doesn’t really care.

“I’m apologizing f-for being a b-bad girl after m-my doms told you wh-what a g-good s-sub I a-”

The last smack hits him off-guard enough that it really hurts, and before he really realizes what is going on, he hears himself sob once. Then another time, and-

A hand starts to rub his back, and he can hear Len speaking soothingly to him, telling him that it is alright. “You did really well, princess.”

“Come on.” Mick pushes an arm under his chest and helps him to sit back onto the ground. “You’re going to get one mind numbing orgasm now, my pretty doll.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Shhh.” Mick rubs his arms soothingly. “It’s over, and you did really well.”

Barry shivers, still feeling out of it, and his body is so sensitive that he whimpers the other man starts to urge him to move a bit away from the bed. He notices then again how it bladder is bothering, actually starting to hurt…

“I need to use the toilet,” he whimpers, blinking his eyes rabidly as he is still crying. Len crouches down next to him, reaching out for him and brushing the tears away from his cheeks. Barry leans into the contact, and allows the other man to press a glass against his lips before he takes a couple of sips, a bit thirsty despite his urging need to relief himself.

“You’re alright there, Barry?” Len sounds calmer again, a bit concerned, and Barry thinks about using the safe word because he feels exhausted and the notion of peeing in front of an audience still doesn’t sit well with him...

“Yeah,” he agrees after a considering this for a long moment. Despite the reluctance and uncertainty, Len’s idea does excite him a bit, and he knows that the notion of doing this crazy thing is actually tickling something inside him that causes his arousal to increase even more.

“You want to take a small break?” Len brushes his fingers through his hair as he asks this, and Barry would have enjoyed it in any other situation, but right now he really needs to relief himself.

“I need to pee.”

“Okay.” Len nods in understanding, and helps him to change his position a bit before placing one of the towels behind him.

Barry lets himself be pressed back so that he ends up laying on his back, his shoulders and head resting on the rough fabric. Len covers his chest with another towel, then, while Mick sits down to his other side. Both men grip one of his ankles each and lift his legs up before they push them back, forcing Barry’s lower back to do the same.

He grunts when his body is shifted into this new position, his legs pushed back enough till his feet touch the ground behind his head, Mick’s hand on his back helping him to stay while Len forces his body to fold a bit further but stops before it could become really uncomfortable.

His bladder doesn’t like this exercise at all, though, and he grunts when it let him know so by starting to ache slightly.

A hand is pushed under his neck then, and his head is forced to lift up a bit while Len reaches with his free one form Barry hard cock that is pushed slightly into his chest. “Open up.”

This isn’t unexpected, his flexibility is something Mick and Len love to integrate in their sessions, and he has ended up sucking his own erection a couple of times before. He hears Hartley moan quietly when he realizes what is about to happen, and Barry watches his cock twitch in excitement when his arousal flares up once more at the notion that he has someone watching him doing this that aren’t his doms.

“Just keep the tip between your lips for now,” Len tells him, and he nearly grunts in protest, but ends up doing as he is told, shuddering when his lips close around the sensitive head of his erection.

He groans and picks up on the sound of Mick moving, probably getting the silicon vibrator ready. The notion of having the toy buried in his ass, vibrating against his prostate, while he is sucking his own dick, causes his hard member to twitch again slightly against his lips.

“Here we go,” Mick says as he appears behind Barry again along with the black vibrator that is already visibly coated in lube. “Let’s get you pretty little thing all set up.”

The tip of the toy is pressed against the sensitive ring of muscles only a moment later, and Barry shudders and moans while his dom slowly presses it into him, forcing it deep enough that the head is positions right above his prostate. The toy isn’t as big as either man’s cock, but in the position Barry is in, it’s still feeling massive, and makes the pressure of his bladder only worse.

“You ready, lovey?” Mick meets his eyes, his index finger resting on the button that would start the little toy, and Barry tries prepare himself, remembering just too well how intense its effects were the last time around he was in this position.

He nods, and the vibrator comes to live.

His body tenses up in response and for a second he thinks he will black out. The vibrations go not only straight to his prostate but also move through his bladder, creating the oddest sensation that is as uncomfortable as arousing. He groans in response-

“Start to lick your tip,” Len tells him then, and he does, licking his tongue over the tip where the little slit pulsing open, as if to desperately try to ejaculate to get some pressure of his poor balls.

Len is still holding his dick in place, making it easier for Barry this way. “I want you to trace the head of your cock now, around the rim, over the top, and I want you to keep your mouth open while you do so. I want to see you.”

A long moan escapes him in response to doing so, and he starts to tremble, whimpering as he slowly traces the rim of the head of his cock. He is getting lightheaded again but forces himself to go on, hardly picking up on Hartley’s grunts in the background.

This goes on for what feels forever but is probably nothing more than a minute, and his moans have ground louder, needier as he licks his own cock and feels the vibrator work deep inside him.

“Okay.” Len gives his neck a light squeeze. “I want you to suck yourself now as good as you can, try to take yourself in as far as possible.”

Barry whimpers and does just that, closing his lips around his stiff member once again before he starts to suck at it with a vigor.

Tears are dripping down his temples but he doesn’t notice it, the only thing that has his full attention now is the cock in his mouth, and he greedily sucks at it, whimpering around his erection due to how this makes him feel, how wonderful and awful it is at the same time, and he wants it to end but also to go on forever.

Then Mick leans a bit over him so that he can suck at one of his balls which causes Barry to cry out in surprise and arousal.

It feels so good, so damn good-

Mick reaches with his free hand around him then, takes his left nipple between his thumb and index finger and starts to twist it.

Barry is getting completely overstimulated, he has no idea where the pleasure in his body originates from anymore, and he tries let his head fall back, but Len pushes him further towards his cock, forcing him to keep it in his mouth.

“Come Barry, suck harder, make yourself come. You want to come, don’t you?”

Barry does, more than anything, he wants to come, and it doesn’t even occur to him that he wouldn’t be able to before the cock ring is gone as he starts to suck at himself once more, nearly aggressively now, desperate for his relief.

Someone cries out behind him, he hardly notices and doesn’t care, but Len chuckles and gives him an amused look. “It seems that Piper really likes your nifty little trick here.”

Not sure what his dom is talking about, Barry doesn’t reply but turns his attention back to trying and suck his orgasm out of his cock, his eyes meeting Mick’s then who is watching him from where he keeps alternately sucking at his balls. The other man watches him with an intense expression that makes the heat in his loins to coil up even more.

He needs to come! He needs to come so badly!

Len lets go of his neck then and urges him back lightly when Barry keeps sucking at his erection. “I think you’ve earned your climax tonight.”

Barry actually sobs at these words and start to nod. “Please, please-”

The cock ring is pulled from his hard cock then before Len takes a firm hold of it and starts to pump it once again fast enough and with enough force that his hand keeps slamming into Barry’s full bladder with every upwards motion, causing the mixture of pain and pleasure to intensify even more.

“Yes,” Barry whimpers, unable to do anything else but feeling what is done to his body right now, Len working his thick erection like crazy, Mick sucking at his balls with just as much vigor while keeping playing with his left nipple, and he feels his orgasm is about to hit him.

“Can I come?!” He cries, hitting his head back onto the towel, feeling overwhelmed by all of this. “Please!!!”

“Yes,” Len agrees, and the word alone causes Barry to sob once more before his body suddenly grows still, as he goes taut from head to toe, gritting his teeth. He can feel how his balls start to pump, how Mick sucking at them makes this sensation even better, while Len’s hand seems to nearly become blurred as he speeds up once more.

Then his orgasm hits him, he starts to tremble while he hits his head repeatedly onto the ground, crying the sheer enormousness of the pleasure that starts to pulse inside him out, helplessly trying to deal with the sensation that his wrecking his body right now, while both of his doms keep working his body like a tool they are more than familiar with, forcing the pleasure to intensify even while he is already shooting spurt after spurt of hot come onto his own face.

It feels like an eternity till his climax starts to ebb away-

“Uh-” Barry grunts, feeling an odd sensation join the still enormous but no longer nearly unbearable pleasure, a pressure, the need to-

“I gonna pee,” he yells nearly terrified by the sudden realization that he is really going to urinate-

Len’s hand that has slowed down considerably towards the end, starts to pick its pace up again, causing Barry to cry out once again, and the urge to pee only intensifies. He watches how his dom angles his cock up a bit so that he would be into a cup he is holding with his other hand.

It is the oddest sensation, not uncomfortable per se, just very intense, and he can feel how his bladder finally starts to relax before the sound of the cup being filled reaches him, and he groans in relief.

The vibrations inside him grow stronger all of a sudden as Mick must have turned onto a higher setting, and Barry screams, really screams this time as another wave of pleasure hits him, forcing the stream of pee to stop while he rides through another high.

Len keeps pumping him, Mick keeps sucking his balls, and then he is shooting again, one lazy spurt of cum after another keeps leaving the tip of his twitching cock, all the while he feels like the need to pee is going to choke him.

The slow down again, after that, till another jet of piss leaves him, then Mick turns the vibrator up to the next setting which effectively forces his bladder to cramp up again as another climax slams into Barry.

They keep this on for nearly fifteen minutes before they are unable to get another orgasm out of Barry who is a trembling, crying mess by then, and finally let his bladder do its job.

Barry falls asleep with his head resting against Len’s shoulder, his body still trembling lightly, while Mick starts to undo his bounding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think, your comments are always very welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
